Fallen Angels
by Indego
Summary: mix in the DD's, my characters and Evil into the soup and what do you get?! yeah a bad tast in our mouth *EG*.......oh it gets Yaoi in later chapters *G*
1. Prologue

Authors Note:  ****

Authors Note: Catin:oh....that was suprizing....you wanna read our fic....well we've got some of our own characters in this story..... LiCat: yeah and we don't own Digimon...*sigh* I would want to own Taichi *evil grin* so don't sue us....the only thing you will get then is a BAD BAD computer *gives 'puter a evil eye*, two crazy cats and a boring rabbit....named Nino. LiCat: about the rating...hmm well Catin is 10 and she's helping me with this fic...but I would guess she is mature for her age..... Catin: *hides her tortured My little pony* Yeah I am. LiCat: hm let me take back that last statement................. Catin: oh and this fic got it all... action/ adventure, angst Romance....but in later chapters.......... 

Fallen Angels

__

A bleeding childhood you can't heal 

Cause scars just makes it weak 

what to do, what to do?! 

To make it hole again

you have to brake it and let it mend.

****

Prologue

The time was a bit over 3am when I got home from the party I had been to. My parents and my sister was visiting my grandma for the weekend, so I could come and go as I pleased. I should really start looking for an apartment of my own. I was putting the key in the lock when I heard some muffled sobs and looked around. A bit away someone was sitting on the railing, looking ready to jump down, smashing against the pavement. I dropped the keys in suprize, I wasn't sure what to do, but I had to do something.

I walked slowly towards the person and stopped a few feet's away, leaned against the railing and looked down. You couldn't see the ground, it was to far up and tonight it was misty and dark. "what's up why are you sitting there??" she looked at me, yeah now I noticed that it was a girl. She had blond hair and her mascara was in a mess. Her eyes where cold and steel gray, I couldn't look away from them.

They where.....Empty?! really strange and for some odd reason it felt like she was dragging me into a big black hole. She blinked and put her legs down on this side of the railing, to my relief. Took a few stumbling steps towards me sobbing "something is really wrong, my br.." she said and then fainted, falling into my arms. 

****

AN: LiCat:*sigh* that's the prologue..PLEASE REVIEW *Big Puppy eyes* Catin: yeah PLEASE PLEASE review...LiCat is having...what she calls it *ponders* oh yeah writers block.............in her opinion this S* * KS *S* LiCat: hmm promise, the other chapters will be longer...if I make any.........*goes away discussing with her muse, Dawn * 


	2. Part 1

AN: LiCat: okee dokie here's Chap 1 and the begining is from Dawn's POV ****

AN: LiCat: okiee dokie here's Chap 1 and the beginning is from Dawn's POV.... you know the gray eyed girl that was gonno jump from the railing!? *EG* and This is gonno be a Taito/Yamachi (haven't decided on which yet) I'm sorry if you don't like it...My muse made me..

Catin: Licat your to nice.......IF YOU DON'T LIKE TAITO/YAMACHI GET THE H** OUT OF HERE!! 

LiCat: *shudders* hrm catin I don't think your mother would like you to talk that way................ 

Catin: well I don't care...I'm big now, I'm 10................YAY my character, Kimberly, is in this chapter........oh and there is no Taito/yamachi in this chapter...you gotto wait to some later chaps.......

FALLEN ANGELS

__

Love is cruel

you can't give 

what you haven't gotten. 

Chapter 1

I was awake, I had been that for a couple of moments. I had been listening to the silence not knowing if I should open my eyes or not. After awhile of listening only hearing****silence I opened my eyes slowly and sat up in the couch. looking around, I was all alone in someone's apartment. I started to shiver and I looked down at my scared wrists. I always failed, I could not even do the simplest thing. My wounds healed, but I didn't.

I got up from the couch and started looking for my jacket and shoes. I found them in the hall and put them on and silently opened the door, got out and closed it. I was about to go to my apartment but went back to read the name on the sign. I took the stairs down to our apartment on the ground level. The door wasn't looked, so I walked in and looked around nobody was home, as usual. But my brother had left his computer on, which was strange. 

I was about to get me something to eat when someone was knocking on the door, I went and opened it. Outside was my halfisister, Kimberly, and her mom Mirai, she looked down on me, I'm short for my age "Hi Dawn is your dad home" I was studying my toes, its a habit I got "No" she looked a bit annoyed " well then can you take care of Kimberly for me then. I gotto get to work and my babysitter called in sick. I nodded a little and she left, leaving Kim at my doorstep. 

I opened the door so she could come in, she walked into the hall and I closed the door and walked into the living room. she took of her shoes and jacket and followed me in. There we stood for awhile, me looking at my toes and her studying the roof. Finally I had gather the courage to say something " I've bought a new movie since you where here last time." She opened the bag she was carrying " good, I've got two movies with me too and some candy" she sat down in the couch and I put in the movie in the VCR and put on the TV. I was about to sit down next to Kim when my brothers computer caught my eye again. The screen was acting funny gloving in different colors. 

It was really strange he wont let anybody touch it and now he left it on. Well I didn't care so I sat down in the couch. We had been watching my movie for awhile when my cat Banjo jumped up in my lap, I patted him and a thought crossed my mind, I should say something to Kim. She was my halfisister, I wasn't suppose to be shy of talking to her. I opened my mouth and said the first thing that struck my mind. 

"how is the band doing?" she took her attention form the TV and turned it on me. "oh well I've written a new song, you wanna hear it? It will sound a little empty without Larks part" I said yes and she started to sing. She is one of two singers in a street band, you know people that is singing on the streets gathering money for "good causes". She's only 11 and the others in the band are atleast 10years older, her mom dont like it, but shes glad that Kim has some friends. She thinks its not normal for kids to not have any friends. Well something me and Kim has incommon we don't have friends. I realized that she had been singing for awhile and tried to turn my attention back to her

"............._...."_

"so what do you think??" "oh its great"she blushed "thanks, do you still play the sax?"I nodded "oh can I try it" she begged "sure it's on my bed" she went and got and was trying to play some tunes when we turned our heads over to the computer, it was making funny noises. I don't know much about computers but I do know that they aren't suppose to sound like that. So I picked up Banjo from my lap and walked over to the computer.

****

~ * * *~

I awoke by a noise, I got up from bed and put on a T-shirt, walked over to the phone and picked it up. "Moshi, Moshi" nobody answered and I could still hear the strange sound. I wiped some sleep out of my eyes and remembered the girl. I walked over to the couch she wasn't there. Well atleast she wasn't doing the noise, it was coming from the desk. I walked over to it and started open one of the drawers. There it was, it was my Digivice that was doing the sounds.

****

~ * * *~

I walked in and put down my suitcases, It felt good to be home again. I had been on a tour with my band for almost 6 months. I was going to take a long hot shover, but first I was going to call my best friend and tell him that I was finnaly home.I picked it up and was about to dail when I heard some strange noises coming from my room. I went into my room and looked around, trying to track from where the sound was coming, It was coming from under my bed. 

****

AN: LiCat: Sorry....... J Dawn..my muse is on vacation....

Catin: MY CHARACTER was in this chapter *content smile* **Now I can live happily ever after.......until the next chapter... **

LiCat: Sister...you are corny!! 

Catin: Thanks *G* 

LiCat: okay hopefully we will have the next chapter up soon........... 

Catin: aaaaaaw I can't wait *EG* oh and REVIEWS Please!!!! We have been nice and let you read our fic...so now be nice back and review it!!!!!! And we would love to get some flames... we're going to have barbeque to dinner 

LiCat: *Giggle* come on cornygirl *takes Catin's hand and drags her away to get some junkfood to eat* I'm starving


End file.
